Losing You (Fili&Kili)
by 2cold2playoutside
Summary: Fili, bright and bold as gold, and Kili, dark as the night yet shining like the sun. A life full of joy, full of adventure. But adventures always have a chance to… become more adventurous. More dangerous… more life-threatening. - No spoilers for third movie, set pre- Hobbit -
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE | AN UNEXPECTED VIEW

Kili was wandering in the woods. Thorin was a bit mad at him, after he had disobeyed his uncle – again. And normally, Kili was okay with that, as he disobeyed Thorin many other times, but this time it was not right. This time, he had nothing to do with it. Fili was feeling a bit sick, and so Kili decided to take care of his brother. He made him breakfast and gave him an extra blanket, because Fili felt cold. But, in the meantime, Kili was expected. Thorin was waiting for him, to do some sword fighting. Kili found his brother more important than a bit of sword-training. As usual, Thorin began about Kili being an heir to the throne of Durin, that it was his duty to protect his people. And for that, you needed skills. Including sword fighting. Kili spoke, trying to justify his actions. It was his brother! But there was no talking possible, as Thorin already made up his mind. Angry at his uncle, Kili took his bow and arrow and his smaller sword, heading to the forest. And so, Kili's adventure began.

~Fili&Kili~

"I don't trust this, Thorin. Kili would not leave for this long. Not even after what you said to him." Fili looks Thorin in the eyes, hoping his words made somehow sense in his uncle's brain. "Fili… It was my right to put him at his place. Besides-" Fili interrupts him. "Thorin, I am not angry at you! I am worried, uncle. Kili has never left for this long – alone. We are always together. That is why I am worried, not because of what you said." Thorin swallows, realizing Fili is speaking the truth. "Did he take his gear with him?" Thorin finally asks, after a long pause. "Yes, I just checked. Uncle, will you help me searching for him?"

Kili was afraid to open his eyes. What would he see? He could only feel the pain in his leg and his hands being tied up above him. His mouth felt dry, his lips were cracked. He felt absolutely exhausted. Then, he heard someone approach. "He is awake." "Send the king!" He stiffened, as someone sat down in front of him. "I will take off your blindfold, dwarf. Do not make any stupid moves." He was blindfolded? Kili then knew this adventure could turn out to be quite… different than all the others. He felt some kind of fabric move against his cheeks, and he could not hide the shivers that went down his spine. "Open your eyes", demanded the voice. Kili first opened one eye, letting the light in. Then, he opened the other and looked up. In front of him stood an elf, with long blonde hair. "What were you doing in our lands, dwarf?" Kili opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out of it. His throat was too dry. "Father, he needs some water." The voice… it sounded different than any other voice he had heard before. The voice sounded kind. "Legolas…", the other voice sighed, and the elf in front of him turned away. "Give him water then." Another elf then approached him. Kili moved a bit back, as he did not trust anyone around here. "Shh, it is okay. I only want to give you some water." Fierce, blue eyes stared into Kili's brown orbs. The eyes of the elf showed compassion, some kind of guilt, and… something Kili could not quite understand. It was as if the elf felt that it was his fault… But Kili immediately deleted that thought from his mind. "Is it okay that I give you water?" The elf asked Kili again. Kili hesitantly nodded. And slowly, with great patience, Legolas let Kili drink. After some sips, Legolas took the empty cup away. "That was quite enough." "Thank you", whispered Kili.  
"Ai Elbereth, Legolas! Come on, it is only a dwarf", another elf then said. At that point, Legolas slowly stood up and turned around. "He", Legolas said, pointing to Kili, "has as much rights and privileges as we do. He may not be an Elf, or a Men. But I think Dwarfs have their own specialties, and that one day, they will complete their part of the story. He is not here because he is a dwarf. He is here because he was wandering in our lands. And we want to know why." Legolas turns around and looks down at Kili. "Well, can you tell me why?"

"Kili! Kili?" And again, no answer. Fili sighs in defeat. Something was not right. "Fili! Over here!" Thorin suddenly screams. About a 100 meters away from him stands Thorin, holding a sword… Kili's sword. It was covered in blood. Fili slowly walks towards Thorin. "Something is terribly wrong, uncle. We must do something." Thorin nods. "Okay. We split up. You go north, I will go south." "Where do we meet again?" asks Fili him. "At the edge of the forest, when the sun is setting." Fili nods, and wants to walk away, when Thorin stops him. "Fili… be careful." "Thorin, I will be there. I will see you at sunset." With that said, Fili turns around and walks away, his mind only focused on one thing: finding his brother.

"And what is this?" A loud voice brings Kili back to consciousness. "Another dwarf in my lands?" "Father, calm down", said another voice. It was Legolas, as Kili recognized the kind sound. "Maybe he has a reason to come here." Kili slowly lifts his head up, wondering who the other dwarf might be. He did not expected to see… him. A blonde dwarf lay unconscious on the ground, a head wound clearly visible. "Fili?" Legolas turns around, as he was the only one who heard Kili. "Do you know him?" "Do I know him? Of course I know him! He is my brother!" Silence filled Kili's ears. No-one dared to speak at this point. Finally, the Elvenking spoke. "Why is he unconscious?" The elven guard hesitated before answering. "My king, he was fighting back, as he saw something that – he thought - belonged to him." The king sighed, not liking the way his people treated these traitors. "Legolas, take them to the healers. Keep an eye on them." "Yes, _Ada_." The elven guards who had captured Fili took him to the healer's rooms. Legolas took care of Kili. "I will help you walk. Be careful."

And so, together with Legolas, Kili made his way up to the healer's room. All Kili could think of was Fili. How did he get up here? How did he even made it out of bed? This morning, Fili was too weak to even talk to Kili. He was talking nonsense, being delirious and sweating from the fever. How did he end up here? How did he end up… unconscious? It was only until now that Kili realized the Elf was talking to him. "Oh, I apologize. I did not hear you." The elf sheepishly smiled. "I asked for your name." "Oh. My name is Kili, and that is my brother Fili. We come from the Blue Mountains, but for now we stay near the Grey Mountains." "I am Legolas, and I am truly sorry for what happened. I will make sure you and your brother get home safe." Kili smiles. "Thank you, Legolas." For now, Kili did not trust him completely. But it sure was a relief that at least someone here, cared.  
"Lay him down carefully", demanded Legolas. The elven guards did as they were told, as they slowly lay Fili down on the – compared to Fili - huge beds. "Kili, can you take a seat here? As soon as you're patched up you can stay with your brother." Kili sighed, as he did not want to leave Fili behind – again. But Kili knew his leg needed to be taken care of. And so, Kili sat down and let Legolas do his job. Kili was very impatient and thus decided Legolas to start a conversation. "So, Kili… do you and your brother get on well?" Kili took his eyes of Fili and looked down at Legolas. "Yeah… we don't differ that much in age. We're together all the time, and we always have been." Kili sighs. "Will he be okay? This morning he was sick, he had a fever…" Legolas noticed the distress in Kili's voice. "Kili. We will take care of him. You are in the healer's halls of Mirkwood. He will be fine." Kili slowly nods. "Thank you." "All right then, this should do it. Be careful now." Legolas watched Kili with great care, as Kili slowly stood up and made his way to his brother, laying on the bed. "I am here now Fili. Everything will be okay." Though Kili's words had little effect on Fili, as he still lay there with his eyes closed, Legolas was almost certain of it all would be okay. The brothers had a bonding, who would not be so easily broken. A hoarse voice took Legolas out of his thoughts, and Kili out of his worries. "Kili? How… Where are we? Are you okay?" "Fili… I am fine, brother. Are you okay?" Fili had to think about that question. "Well… Just a bit dizzy. And a bit hot." Legolas choose that moment to approach. "That is because you have a fever. Drink this, it will help bringing the fever down." Fili looks up to the blonde elf. "Why do you care, elf?" "Fili!" Kili immediately hissed. "What? He is an elf, Kili!" "And what does that say? He was the only one who cared for me, or for you. He was the only one who stood up for me and for you. So, at least be nice to him. He is not the one who did this to us." Fili stirmly kept his mouth shut. "All right then." Fili drank from the cup that Legolas handed to him. "Now rest. I will check on you later." "Thank you, Legolas", said Kili, as he gave Legolas a warm smile.  
After Legolas left, Fili immediately turned to Kili. "How did you end up here?" "I only walked away because Thorin had no right to say that. I was just walking in the woods, when… well." "What happened, Kili?" Kili sighed. "I don't know how I did it, but I… I lost my way - idiot. And then, suddenly, out of the blue, arrows were fired. They were no dwarves, elves or men. It just came out of the dark and started firing arrows. One of the arrows… I could not escape from." "You got shot?" Fili gasps. "I am fine now, Fili. Though, if I did not enter Mirkwood's forest and the elves did not found me…" "Kili. Who were those creatures?" "They came again. But the elves were so quick with their swords and arrows, they fought them all away." "Kili, answer my question. If those creatures were no dwarves, men or elves, than who were they?"

Note  
*Ada = father  
**Yes, their home is the Blue Mountains, as Balin speaks of it in the movie. However, the dwarves still wandered for a long time and thus in this story, Thorin, Fili and Kili were visiting some related folk in the Grey Mountains.

A/n: Next chapter will be up as quick as possible! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I have tried to improve, hope you like it! :)**

CHAPTER TWO | A SHORT REST

"They were orcs, Fili. Creatures of evil. When I saw you lying there, I thought those horrid things caught you. Thank god they didn't." Fili sighs. "I am so glad I found you, Kili. I was terribly worried. And now I hear of Orcs, hurting you…" "Fili! Stop it. We're going home now. Okay?" Fili nodded, to sleepy to give a proper answer. The drink Legolas gave him sure did its work, thought Kili by himself. "Close your eyes, Fili. Rest." "Will you stay here?" "I will be here, Fili", promised Kili his brother. Satisfied with Kili's answer, Fili closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, while holding Kili's hand.

And that is how Legolas found them an hour later. Fili was fast asleep, and Kili lay in an awkward position next to him, also asleep. Legolas smiled at the sight, and decided to cover them up with some blankets. Making sure they were both okay, Legolas left the two brother alone. "Legolas!" A sudden voice took Legolas out of his mind. "_Ada._" Thranduil walked over to his son. "Legolas, I do not want them too long here. Is tomorrow too quick to let them return home?" "It can be possible, but at one condition." "Which is?" Legolas sighed. "I will guide them back to the Grey Mountains." Thranduil looked at his son. "Legolas, _ionneg_, you cannot guarantee their safety." "But I can try." Thranduil sighed in defeat, knowing that his son would go with them, even if Thranduil had forbidden him to go. "You will have to go alone, Legolas. I need the guards here. The furthest they can go is the edge of Mirkwood-forest." Legolas nodded, understanding his father. "_Hannon le,_ _Ada_." "And Legolas…" Legolas turned around one last time. "Be careful."

"Fili, wake up. We're going home." Fili first opened one eye, then the other. "Aren't they keeping us here?" "No Fili, we are not", a familiar voice answered. "Ah, Legolas", Kili welcomed him. "Are you both feeling better?" "Yes, and I want to thank you for that." "There is no need for thanking, Fili. Now please, follow me." Holding on to each other, the brothers followed Legolas down the stairs. They entered a small room, where the brothers saw something quite important – something that belonged to them. "Fili, Kili, these are the weapons the guards took from you. I would like to return them now." Fili and Kili gratefully took their gear. "Legolas?" "Yes, Kili?" "I, uh… I miss my smaller sword." "I am sorry, Kili, but-" Legolas got interrupted by Fili. "There is no way the elves have your sword Kili, as Thorin found it in the woods. He is keeping it safe, …" Fili trails off. "Uhm, Fili?" Fili looks up, shock placed on his face. "I totally forgot, Kili. My promise…" "What promise?" "I promised uncle I would meet him at sunset. We must go now. Thorin must be so worried!" Fili shook his head in disbelief. How could he, of all people, forget his own promises? Kili approached Legolas. "We must take the quickest way. It's just… our uncle worries very quick about us." Legolas smiled. "We will take the shortest and the fastest way."

~Fili&Kili~

"But Fili, you were unconscious, for Erebor's sake! Thorin would never blame you." "But I broke a promise, Kili! A promise I made!" Legolas shook his head. _Ai Elbereth, why did I ever volunteer for this? _Fili and Kili were discussing about this 'promise' all the way. They almost lost the way (while following Legolas) in the heat of their discussion. So, Legolas decided it was time for Fili to put an end to this. Legolas turned around and got down to his knees. "Fili and Kili!" They both looked up, surprised to find Legolas still in their company. "Enough about this promise. I do not know your uncle, but I am sure if he hears about this, this… This all, he will not worry about this promise! The concern for you will be greater. Besides, well… you couldn't really help it that my kin kind of knocked you out." Legolas sighed while looking down, slightly regretting his last sentence. "Legolas." Legolas looked up, surprised that it was Fili, not Kili, who was talking to him. "I do not blame you, if you were thinking that." Legolas breathed out in relieve, not realizing he was actually holding his breath. "Now, about that promise… If it had been any other family member I would agree with you. But we are talking about Thorin. He always considered me the next in line, to… Erm, well. The next in line to become king." "King?" stuttered Legolas, too shocked to think of anything else. The elven guards captured a future king? "Well… kind of. Forget about it. We don't even have a kingdom…" Kili laid a hand on Fili's shoulder. His brother always was more protective of such things. Then, Legolas got it. The missing pieces of the puzzle fell on its place. "Erebor… You are the heir to the throne… Durin's Folk…" Fili nodded. "Yes. So, that is my main reason, why… why I want to keep my promises so bad. I hope you understand." Legolas and Kili both nodded. Legolas was glad they could talk about it, in peace. But founding out the brothers were actual heirs to the throne, Legolas kind of… felt sympathy for them. The brothers' uncle, a king (!), of a land that was taken from them. Their people lived separated, hoping for a new future, but expecting none. Legolas sighed. But, all by all, the three could now continue in peace. "Legolas?" "Yes Kili?" "Can we take a short rest? My leg is starting to itch a bit." "Of course Kili. There is no need to ask."

The short rest did all three of them well. It had been hours since they passed the edge of the Mirkwood-forest. "Kili, give that back!" "Fili, Kili, shh. Be quiet", Legolas suddenly whispered. Fili and Kili immediately kept their mouth shut. It was the first time Legolas actually asked them to shut up. Listening to the sounds around him, Legolas turned to the dwarves, his face growing very serious. "Something lingers in this forest… I can't quite place it." "You mean, there is something out there?" whispered Fili. Legolas nodded. "Yes. I think the best thing to do is to move quickly to open land." Fili and Kili both agreed to that. "Come on, let's get mov -ing…" Fili did not even finish his sentence properly, when a new, growling sound came from behind them. And this time, even Fili and Kili were able to hear it. "Move, move, move!" Fili and Kili started running, being followed by Legolas. The brothers moved as fast as they could, but as commonly known in Middle-earth, dwarves were not that fast. And so it did not take a long time, when all three of them decided running was not an option anymore. The sounds became louder, the growling more terrifying. The enemy… came closer. "Legolas, Kili, we have to make a stand!" screamed Fili, already drawing his blades. "To an unknown enemy?" questioned Kili his brother. "Kili, we have to. There is no other option." Kili nodded, accepting the situation they were currently in. "Legolas?" Legolas had not said a thing since they stopped running. "Are you okay?" asked Fili again. Legolas turned around. "The enemy is not unknown, Fili…" Legolas prepared his bow to fire arrows. "They are orcs." - _'Creatures of evil, Fili'_, sounded Kili's voice in Fili's mind. Fili turned around, meeting Kili's eyes. He was not scared, but he feared. He feared that Fili could be hurt by them, he feared that Legolas could be hurt by them… But Kili also had another look in his eyes. They showed a determined look… as if Kili was giving these creatures no mercy. And both Legolas and Fili thought the same about that. "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none", said Legolas. "Let them come."

It was the three of them fighting an orc-pack. And not just a normal orc-pack. It was as if a whole army came down. At first, the arrows Kili and Legolas fired seemed to have great effect, but when the orcs started to surround them, arrows did not work any longer. The orcs began to surround them. Fili, Kili and Legolas stood with their backs turned to each other, forming a little circle. "They are with too much", whispered Kili. _We are lost… _"Kili, it is not over", said Fili. Kili knew how to fight, be he did not like to do it. Kili hated death, and hurting others. Even orcs.  
'But these orcs threatened you, and your brother', whispered a voice in Kili's mind. Kili shook his head, not liking the situation they were currently in. "But I will not die like a coward", mumbled he softly. Fili could not hide his smile. For one second there, the orcs did not matter. They were not there. Fili was sort of proud of his little brother. And such feelings can be hard in a battle like this. "Die, you animals!" screamed Fili, attacking the first orcs who came near him. Legolas and Kili also came into action. Their swords moved with deadly accuracy, beheading multiple orcs. Black blood stuck to their blades, but it did not stop the three. It only encouraged them. But then….  
"Fili! Hand me a sword! Quick!" Kili was unarmed. His sword was knocked out of his hands. The orcs grinned, knowing the black-haired dwarf was an easy target now. "FILI!" But before Kili could even blink, all of the four orcs fell dead to the ground. They were shot… by Legolas. He stood tall, his bow still pointed high in the air. Suddenly, Kili's eyes widened. "Legolas! Look out! Behind you!" Legolas was just in time to duck, escaping the orc's dirty sword. "_Tevenyel_!" screamed Legolas, while knocking the orc out. Legolas sighed, and looked around. Again, more orcs came down the hill. Fili threw a sword to Kili – where did he keep those anyway? - so Kili was able to knock another orc out. "Regroup! Fili, Kili, regroup!" shouted Legolas. If they wanted to survive, they had to stay together. And so, Kili, Fili and Legolas stood in their circle again. And, for the second time, came the evil, growling creatures. They were full of hate, nothing else. They fought without conscience. And deep inside, Legolas feared for that.

"Die, you horrid creatures!" screamed Fili, giving Legolas and Kili a sign to attack again. Time went by. The air grew thicker, the shadows became darker. The night was coming. But then, all of a sudden, time stood still. The orcs watched, as Kili and Fili turned around in horror. A loud scream, filled with pain and hurt, escaped from someone's lips. It was an unfamiliar scream, as the brothers had not heard it before. "Legolas?"

Note:  
*ionneg = my son  
*Ada = father  
*Hannon le = thank you  
*Tevenyel = I hate you

**A/n: Yes, I know ... the promise. I just wanted to make clear how loyal and honest Fili actually is. **

**After I saw DOS, I had some struggles with Legolas being so against the dwarves. That's one of the main reasons why he's in this story.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**

Question: do you like the elvish translation to be right after they said it or do you like it as I do now?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE | NOISES IN THE DARK

The elf and the two dwarves still laid unconscious at the side of the camp. They had their hands tied up behind their backs. The blonde dwarf had a serious head wound, as blood still trickled down his face. The black-haired dwarf had no serious injuries, though the wound at his leg started bleeding again. The one with the most critical condition was the elf. Shot by the orcs, the arrow in his side began to infect his body. The elf was slowly fading…

"Get them up!" screamed the leader of the pack of Orcs. "Let's have some fun with 'em." The orcs growled and laughed, knowing that their leader was not joking. They grabbed Fili and Kili, pulling them from the ground. Another grabbed Legolas, causing him to gain consciousness and scream out in agony. "Shut up, elf", snarled the orc and slapped Legolas in his face. Legolas gave the orc an angry look, but he kept his mouth shut. Legolas saw how Fili and Kili were being dropped by the orcs, and fell down to the ground with a loud thump. Legolas closed his eyes, hoping this all would be over soon. "Throw the elf ling down", said the leader of the orcs. And so, Legolas also fell down to the ground with a loud thump, the arrow in his side breaking down in two pieces. Legolas only hissed at the pain. He could only think of one thing… He knew what was about to happen. The dwarves were first… First to taste a bit of the orcs their hate. And Legolas did not know how long Fili and Kili could survive that.

~Kili's POV~

Dark and cold. Those where the first things that came to my mind. The next… was a someone. "Fili...?" I opened my eyes, only to see something I would rather forget. My brother was being tortured by several orcs. "No! Stop it!" The biggest orc turned around, looking directly at me. He said something in Black Speech, and I could not hide the shivers that went down my spine. Fili looked up, his eyes hurt and scared. But he tried to be strong… He tried to comfort me. "Kili… Look me in the eyes. Kili! It will all be all right, okay? Shh, Kili, don't cry… It will all be over soon." Tears escaped from my eyes as I saw Fili being tied up, so helplessly. I was tied up too, but at least I was not being… tortured.

And again, the whip slashed through the sky. Fili's face turned from horror… to nothing. His face became emotionless as he passed out from the pain. He sat limp on the ground, his tunic completely ripped apart and his back bleeding. But the orcs did not stop, no. They kept going, they kept slashing my brother. "Stop it you! You, you… You filthy beast!" The orcs turned around, only to laugh at me. "That is no joke! Release him!" One of the orcs walks towards me, and sits down in front of me. "You want us to take you?" he says, with a dark and evil-sounding voice. "Yes. Take me, if you promise me to leave him alone." "Aye. I ain't promising a dwarf ling something, you hear me?" "Take me!" I scream back. The orcs start grinning. They would not let this chance slip away. And they would not take it easy on me, I could count on that. This was going to be a long and dark night.

An inhuman scream escaped from my lips. I was shivering from the cold, but my back was burning from the wounds. It stung, it stung like hell. And I tried to keep it together, I really did… But the pain was too much. I have never experienced great pains. A couple of times when I fell, yes, and one time when Fili 'accidentally' scratched me with his sword during a brotherly fight, but never like this. Never on purpose. And that is a big difference. Suddenly I realized the amount of pain I had started to lower down. The orcs were gone; they just walked away. I try to look around, and see them sitting a couple of feet away, at a sort of camp. 'Quick Kili, you have to do something!' I say to myself. I try to escape from the ropes which are used to tie me up. And to my surprise, the knot they made is easily disentangled. Careful, on my knees, I crawl closer towards Fili. "Fili… brother, wake up." I quickly undo the ropes, and lay him carefully down. I try not to touch his back, as I know how much it burns. "Fili…" I gently slap him on the cheek. "Wake up." I sigh in relief, as he begins to blink. "Kili..?" He immediately wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him. "It is okay brother", I mumble in his neck. "We have to go now", I say, letting go of our embrace. He looks me in the eyes. "Kili… Are you okay?" '_Should I tell him? – Of course I have to tell him! He is my brother!'_ So I end up saying: "It stings a bit." Fili nods; he knows. "Come on", I say, and help Fili to stand. As we begin to walk away, I suddenly hear noises. Unknown noises… in an unknown and dark forest. I don't like it. "Kili." Fili takes me out of my mind. "Yeah?" Fili was about to answer, when suddenly… "Kili, look out!"

It all happened in a blink. Fili stepped in front of me, protecting me of something… Of someone. As suddenly, a scream of pain and discomfort escaped from Fili's lips. I could only watch in astonishment when my brother slowly fell down. "Fili?" I quickly fell to my knees, trying to cover him, trying to protect him… But it was already too late.

(Meanwhile…)

~Legolas's POV~

_"Ada..? What are you doing here?" I looked up as the figure slowly moved towards me. "Legolas… ionneg. It is not your time. Go back to the light…" He touched my face… It was a gentle touch. "Ada… I don't understand…" His face and his touch were slowly fading. My vision became blurry. "No… I do not want to go back… Ada? Ada, no!"_

"No! I do not want to go back!" My eyes opened. I was sweating from the fever, breathing heavily… - and I was alone. Or at least, it looked like it. But maybe… Something lingered… or someone, who I could not see. But I did not know if I could trust my senses right now. I tried to sit up, which at first miserably failed, but I managed. The arrow in my side was broken. A little piece of it was still visible, but there was no way possible that I would be able to remove it. Not with my hands tied up like this. And thus, I was forced to let it stay where it was. But it hurt… and it burned. It screamed; I do not belong here! But I just couldn't. And so I kept sitting there, in the dark forest. I did not know where I was, I did not know where the enemy was… And the thing that haunted me the most: I did not know where Fili and Kili were. And how they were doing. If something happened to them… I do not think I would forgive myself.  
~

I tried to listen to the voices of the forest. I heard movement… somewhere far away. Would it be them? Are they in pain? I sighed, when my sight fell upon something shiny… And as I crawled closer, my hope grew. It was a sword… This could be my saving! After some miserable tries and several scratches on my wrist*, the rope gave in and fell to the ground: My hands were free! First, I removed the arrow and took care of my leg. I just hoped it wasn't too late. My mind was already troubled, and I felt the poison move in my body.

When I finally got up, I searched for signs, and noticed where the branches of the bushes had been moved: someone had been here. As I followed the trail, I could only see footprints of Orcs… no signs of dwarves – yet. And as I moved, sounds in the distance became clear.. They were dark noises, noises of pain and hurt: I was getting closer. That was the moment I realized…I had no weapons. Nothing to attack with, nothing to defend myself with. My situation was getting hopeless.

~Kili's POV~

"Fili!" The Orcs laughed. – They just laughed. They shot my brother! I carefully laid Fili down, slowing down every time he hissed or grunted. The arrow hit him in the shoulder. "Fili? Fili, you have to listen to me. I am going to remove the arrow, all right? Please be strong for me." Fili just nodded, keeping his eyes closed. The pain was too much for him to bear. I breathed out one last time, before I pulled the arrow out. The blood poured out of the wound, covering both Fili and me in his blood. I felt horrible for doing it, as I saw how much more I hurt my brother. But I had no other choice. The chances of poison infecting him were there, undoubtedly. Fili knew it and I knew it. But it still felt so wrong, hurting him. On purpose. Then, Fili slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at me. "I'm tired, Kili…" "Then go to sleep, brother. I will be here." Fili nodded, as I gently laid his head on my lap, putting a bit of pressure on his wound with my hand. "Go to sleep", I whispered again. I looked up and stared at the orcs. They stared back at me, showing absolutely zero emotion. But they were not going to touch me or Fili for the rest of the night. I sighed and looked down at Fili. He was already asleep. He looked so horrible… He had so much pain. He should never have followed me in the first place… Which is kind of my fault.  
I looked around one last time, but I never closed my eyes. I was tired, yes, but I could not sleep. Would not sleep. But then I noticed something… I knew about the wounds of Fili: multiple on his head, the whip-marks on his back and the (removed) arrow in his shoulder… but he never injured something on his stomach. And as I slowly lifted his tunic, a big wound slowly became visible. How did he got that? When did he got that? I slowly looked up to his face, and then realized: Fili was hiding something for me. And by the look of things, it would probably be a big thing for him, because Fili has never, ever, kept anything secret for me before. And that thought truly scared me.

*I do not mean anything 'dark' concerning the cuts on the wrist. Just to be sure.

A/n: Sorry for the delay! Had a small "black out" and I had to do a lot of work and school and such. Please review, let me know what you think of it!  
-lots of love-


End file.
